


Man at Hogwart's school

by Etincelle, Nukaone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, Severus Snape Lives, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone
Summary: Drac was very consistent about it and almost begged us not to do anything with "House of the Rising Sun", so of course we did. :D I wrote lyrics which Eti sang here.Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/gifts).



There was a man at Hogwart’s school  
His name’s Severus Snape  
And he’s been the ruin of many student fools  
And Merlin, I know I’m one

My mother was his love of life  
She died protecting me  
My father was nothing but a dick  
And really hated him

Now the only thing he cared about  
Was making fun of Snape  
And the only time he was satisfied  
Is when he was an ape

Oh mother, tell your children  
Not to do what he has done  
Spend your lives mocking innocent boy  
And then be stupid and die

Well, I’m under the Imperius Curse  
Severus’s still alive  
And he’s making me say all these things  
Because it’s vengeance time

Well, there was a man at Hogwart’s school  
His name’s Severus Snape  
And he’s been the ruin of many student dorks  
And Merlin, I know I’m one


End file.
